Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Hawkwing and Darktail walk on the tree branches, Hawkwing not wanting to think about the dogs below. On Darktail's command, the cats jump down from the trees and make a beeline for the bushes. Hawkwing tries not to think about Toad being ripped to shreds by the dogs, but knows the memory will stay with him forever. The sound of the Twolegs and the dogs is now far away. Sagenose asks what they are going to do next. Hawkwing cannot believe the quest has failed again, and says they must find Clan scent. :Sagenose agrees with him and assigns Harrybrook to keep watch. The group searches for Clan scent, Hawkwing thinking Toad may have been right and Firestar's kin may be close. However, the cats give up, finding no evidence of cats being in the area. They approach Darktail and Rain, and Hawkwing tells the two toms they found nothing. Rain suggests the dogs drove away or killed the Clan cats, but Hawkwing doesn't believe the idea. Firefern is angry and asks Darktail if he likes watching cats be injured. :Darktail appears to be very upset, Hawkwing thinking he hasn't seen a cat this upset since Duskpaw died. Darktail admits it is his fault he didn't find the Clans and got Toad killed, and it wasn't his intention. Darktail attempts to search the barn, but Sagenose stops him. Hawkwing feels sympathy for the white tom, noting he looks confused. He sympathizes with Darktail, telling him there was nothing he could have done to save Toad. Hawkwing then explains what happened to his brother and how he felt, which makes Darktail feel better. Hawkwing gathers the SkyClan cats to discuss what to do. :Sagenose and Firefern say there's no evidence of Clan cats, and there is nothing they can do. Hawkwing tries to protest, but Sagenose tells the dark tom it is a terrible idea to wander around trying to find the Clans. Hawkwing reluctantly agrees with the pale gray tom, and requests to go home. Darktail and Rain appear, with Darktail stating they should move away from the dogs. Hawkwing looks at the barn, certain the dogs and Twolegs are gone. The patrol follows Sagenose to a thicket, where the tom suggests to stay the night. :Darktail flops down next to a stream of water, still devastated by Toad's death. Some of the patrol go hunting, leaving Hawkwing, Firefern, and Darktail in the holly bushes. Hawkwing imagines Sharpclaw will chastise him again for not doing anything right. The hunting patrol returns, Sagenose inviting the other cats to eat. However, the cats don't eat that much except for Rain, who eats an entire mouse. Hawkwing has nightmares of Toad being attacked by the dogs, but eventually sleeps. The next day, the patrol wakes up, Hawkwing remembering the failure of the quest. :The cats continue traveling, Darktail in the lead. He falls back to speak to Hawkwing, asking the tom if he's worried. The gray tom admits Sharpclaw is going to hate him for the failure of the quest. He also admits things have not been the same since Duskpaw's death. Darktail understands Hawkwing, his voice somber. At sunset, the cats near the gorge. Hawkwing notices the SkyClan border scents are stale. Sagenose thinks the evening patrol is late, but Hawkwing thinks otherwise and tells the cats to get down the gorge. The cats enter to find the SkyClan cats around Echosong's den. :Blossomheart turns around and tells Hawkwing the strange creatures invaded the camp, and Leafstar lost a life. He realizes why everyone is crowded around the medicine den, scarred by the raccoons. Rabbitleap asks what they should do when Sharpclaw appears. The deputy explains Leafstar will be okay, and then assigns Tinycloud to gather a patrol to freshen up the scent markers. He notices the questing cats and invites Hawkwing and Darktail to speak with him alone. Hawkwing finds Leafstar in a nest with Echosong rubbing marigold onto a scar on the leader's chest. :Frecklewish is seen pressing cobwebs into Mistfeather's shoulder. Leafstar asks if they found Firestar's kin, but Hawkwing replies with a no. He tells the long story of the quest, finishing by explaining the lack of evidence of Clan cats. Sharpclaw and Mistfeather are angry at Darktail, Mistfeather even suggesting for the white tom to leave. Sharpclaw asks Hawkwing if Toad knew anything about the Clans. Hawkwing says no, and they would have tried following them if the rogue knew. Sharpclaw retorts SkyClan is not even close to solving the prophecy, with Mistfeather commenting on Billystorm's death as well. :Leafstar says she's had enough after her deceased mate is mentioned, and they must decide what is next. Echosong shoos the cats out of her den. Hawkwing feels downtrodden as he thinks if StarClan wants them to follow the prophecy, and what is bound for SkyClan if they don't. Characters Major *Darktail }} Minor *Sagenose *Harrybrook *Firefern *Blossomheart *Rabbitleap *Sharpclaw *Tinycloud *Leafstar *Echosong *Frecklewish *Mistfeather }} Mentioned *Firestar *Duskpaw *Darktail's friend *Billystorm }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Super Edition arc